Various methods and arrangements of the kind are known in prior art.
Many of the known methods and arrangements for spatial display are based on the spatial or spatial-temporal splitting of different views of a scene on an image display device. The said views are, as a rule, either images taken of different stratigraphic depth planes or from different perspectives. The image display devices are, e.g., LC displays, which are in increasingly widespread use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,774, for instance, describes a method and an arrangement for the autostereoscopic presentation of two to four perspective views on an LC display. Arrangements autostereoscopic presentation based on LC displays are also described in EP 0 791 847, EP 0 783 825, and JP 8 194 190. An advantageous arrangement of this kind is described in DE 100 03 326 C2; it uses at least one wavelength filter array, which assigns propagation directions to light coming from different pixels. The said picture elements visualize bits of partial image information from different views of a scene or object. Due to the light propagation directions assigned, the left and right eyes of an observer predominantly see respectively a first and second selection of views, so that the observer gets a spatial impression.
Although these methods and arrangements have several advantages, such as the potential reduction of moire effects, suitability for a group of observers, and the possibility to do without auxiliary aids to spatial vision, they are characterized on the downside by an impaired brightness.